Diospada
} |-| GPA= } |-| Premium= } }}The Diospada is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in May 1997. The GPA and Premium variants were also released on November 13, 2001 and January 31, 2015. It was featured in the manga and anime ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP'' as the team Rosso Strada's machines. General info The Diospada features the partially-cowled body design. It has a hammerhead-shaped front fender on the front and a large, arched rear spoiler on the rear that covers part of the wheels. The body decals is mostly symmetrical, except the thunder-styled decal. It also sports the carbon pattern on the main bodyshell. All but the GPA and Premium variants were equipped with the small diameter, 6-spoke TZ-type wheels paired with slick tires. Original and Premium variant The original Diospada and the Premium variant features red body color, gold canopy, white stripes and gray carbon pattern. Whereas the original variant's bodyshell was molded in the darker red color, the Premium variant's was molded in the brighter Italia red color. The design of the 'Diospada' decal on the spolier was different between the original and Premium variant. Both models were equipped with white wheels and black tires, with the Premium variant being equipped with the small diameter 5-spoke Saber-type wheels paired with low-profile slick tires. The original variant has its chassis frame and A-parts molded in black, while the Premium variant has its chassis frame and A-parts molded in metallic gray and light gray respectively. Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. GPA variant The GPA variant follows the similar style as with other GPA cars, which are designed in mind with GP Chips. Whereas the original Diospada has the red body color, the GPA variant has the blue body color.The rear spoiler also received minor redesign. It sports the smooth, curve-stripes consist of yellow and red, with some gray mechanical decals. It was equipped with the yellow, small diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with the black high-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A-parts were molded in white. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. Coltello The Charatoru-exclusive Coltello variants consists of four color models: Smoke, white, clear orange and clear red. The body decal works best with the smoke color model. Depends on the color variants, it either came with the white chassis and orange tires, or green chassis and black tires. All variants were equipped with the silver-plated, small-diameter 6-spoke TZ-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires. In the manga and anime The Diospadas were belongs to the team Rosso Strada in the series. It has the rear steering system where the rear spoiler and rear wheels are movable which allows the car to have quick turns. While it is a grandprix machine on the surface, it is actually a battle race machine and contains the blades of various shapes (depends on the race members) hidden underneath its front fender that will extends upon colliding with the opponent's car, destroys them internally while not having the blades exposed. Furthermore, its rear wheels can generate the 'air shockwave' which can damage the other cars. In the anime however, the front blades were later removed and its 'air shockwave' ability was enhanced (to the point that it can even impales other cars) after the team was prohibited from participates into the on-going world grandprix for 2 months when the Federation International Mini 4WD Association (Also known as FIMA) found out that the Italian team was engaging into battle racing. In Return Racers!, Peter, the son of Go Seiba's rival and Formula 1 driver Ronnie Chapman, owns a customized Diospada. Peter's Diospada is capable of doing the sharp V-shaped turns, much like what his father does in F1 races. General info Length: 146 mm (Normal/Coltello), 145 mm (GPA), 155 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm (Normal/Coltello/GPA), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 42 mm (Normal/Coltello), 44 mm (GPA) Chassis: Super TZ Chassis (Normal/Coltello), VS Chassis (GPA), AR Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal/Coltello), 4:1 (GPA) 3.5:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts DiospadaPremiumBoxart.png|Boxart of the Premium variant. External links Tamiya Japan * Diospada on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Diospada GPA on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Diospada Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Diospada Premium on Tamiya America official website Charatoru * Diospada Coltello on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series